Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable pulling assembly, a method of assembling the cable pulling assembly, and a method of disassembling the cable pulling assembly.
Description of the Related Art
In prior art, when it needs to pull a fiber optic connector through an elongated pipe, there are generally two solutions. In the first solution, a pulling device is sleeved on a housing of the connector, and a rope is tied on the pulling device, the connector is pulled through the elongated pipe by pulling the rope. In the second solution, a rope is directly tied on the housing of the connector, and the connector is pulled through the elongated pipe by pulling the rope.
As for the first solution, a special tool must be used to assemble the pulling device on the connector. Thereby, the pulling device is generally assembled on the fiber optic connector in factory and sold together with the fiber optic connector. Furthermore, after the fiber optic connector is pulled through the elongated pipe, the special tool must be used again to disassemble the pulling device from the connector. Thereby, the first solution in the prior art is inconvenient and complicated.
As for the second solution, although it is very simple, a ferrule assembly of the fiber optic connector is directly exposed in the elongated pipe, and the ferrule assembly may be scratched by the pipe wall or contaminated by dirt in the pipe, decreasing the optical performance of the fiber optic connector.